


Road

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A long road...
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Road

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'cry'

A long road still stretched out ahead of them, Saga knew. Perhaps longer than it had ever been, despite everything. Or because of it. 

Kanon shifted beside him, tangling his fingers in Saga's hair. They had both soaked their faces with tears while-- 

Saga simply sighed, content. Words escaped him; there wasn't anything he could say in a moment like this, especially not about the moments before. 

Kanon was no different. He had just gone with emotion, Saga knew. They'd both felt the need for at least a start... 

To the road, Saga supposed, that they'd now be walking together.


End file.
